


Interrogation

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Benny with a knife, Cutting open someone's knuckle, Marking it T just in case though, That's it. That's the violence, light Violence, what crimes will he commit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Bad Cop grumbles under his breath. He doesn’t have time to become frustrated about the turn of events before a sharp flash of light cuts into his vision and makes him groan.“Finally awake, huh?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> My brain shoved the ideas "Benny with a knife" and "Bad Cop tied to a chair" at me and I thought this thing up. It was supposed to be a darker fic, but my brain works on mush so it's about as dark as chocolate lol

When Bad Cop comes to it’s with a low groan and the sight of total darkness all around. Since he can’t see he depends on his other senses to paint him a picture of his settings.

He can hear muffled voices somewhere in the distance. Multiple. Like there’s a room full of them. They seem to be arguing, but he can’t pick up on any of the words.

The air feels cool around him. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but rather like he’s nearby an air vent with the air conditioning turned on. 

He tries to move his arms, but they’re stuck in place under what feels like a heavy rope against the rests of a chair. His legs are in similar position, slightly spread and locked against the chair legs.

He sits quietly for an unknown amount of time just trying to piece together the puzzle of his current predicament. He’d been on patrol in a quieter part of the city due to a call in about someone doing something outside the norm of the instructions. From there he’d tracked a suspected Master Builder into an apartment complex. After that...

 _“They ambushed us.”_ his other half helpfully supplies.

Bad Cop grumbles under his breath. He doesn’t have time to become frustrated about the turn of events before a sharp flash of light cuts into his vision and makes him groan. 

“Finally awake, huh?”

How had he missed someone in the room with him?

“Who are you?” Bad Cop growls at the person he still can’t see, the light having temporarily blinded him. 

The other snorts in an amused way. “You don’t get to ask questions here, got it? Only me. And I expect answers when I ask.”

Slowly Bad Cop’s vision comes back to him and he takes the opportunity to get a look at his captor. The first thing he sees is a lamp pointing toward his face and he averts his eyes, glad to still have his aviators. They don’t entirely block the light, but they do help to dim it. He can’t see the other’s face, but he can see a bit of their clothing from his angle. It’s unhelpfully all blue and he can’t see any identifying marks. Maybe he can get them to come closer.

“Yeah?” He sits up a bit straighter, eyes still averted from the light, and bares his teeth in a crooked little grin. “And what if I don’t answer?”

The sharp sound of a knife being flicked open catches his attention and makes his grin falter.

“I suggest you answer. If you, ya know, wanna keep all your fingers.”

Bad Cop wouldn’t put it past the Master Builder, which he knows this person to be, to make good on that threat. And as used to pain as he is he’d rather not have anything actually cut off. If he can avoid it anyway. “Depends on what y’want t’hear.” he tells them.

“I need info on Lord Business.” they cut right to the chase. “Where’s he keeping the other Master Builders?”

Bad Cop snorts. “In his Think Tank.”

It’s quiet for a minute. Then, “Where’s the Think Tank?”

“Inside Octan Tower.” 

“Where inside Octan?”

“On one of th’floors.”

They make a frustrated little noise at that. “Don’t play games with me, man. I will hurt you.”

“Will you?” Bad Cop knows he’s pushing. Master Builders are unpredictable. This one could either be bluffing and will soon leave without real information or they’ll make good on that threat.

There’s a tense silence for a while. Then, sharp and sudden, a chair’s legs squeal across the floor and heavy footsteps stomp their way toward the captive cop. He gets another flash of blue and catches a distinctive yellow marking on their chest before a hand is reaching toward his face and snatching his glasses off. His eyes squeeze shut against the sudden rush of dizziness that hits him and he groans. He doesn’t have time to shake off the feeling before the sharp tip of a blade presses down on the second knuckle of his left pinky finger.

“Stop!” Good Cop’s voice rings out pleadingly. “Please! I’ll tell you what you want to know!”

Bad Cop, still disoriented and dizzy, hadn’t even noticed that he’d been switched out.

The Master Builder seems surprised, but they do pull the knife away from the cop’s hand. Good Cop lets out a shaky sigh and puts on an equally shaky smile. “What would you like to know, buddy?”

Away from the light the Master Builder can finally be seen and Good Cop makes sure to get a good look at them. The first thing he notices is the fully blue space suit and matching helmet on the other. An astronaut. Their logo is faded on the chest and the cop notices a crack in the bottom corner of their helmet. Dead giveaways to pick this one out once they’re free.

“Who are you?” the astronaut asks after a moment.

Good Cop’s smile turns a little less shaky. Though he’s already having to tamp down on Bad Cop’s attempt to push him back again. “Good Cop.” he answers easily.

“Never seen you before.”

“You wouldn’t have. I’m just the face when Lord Business needs a less intimidating approach.” His smile slips uncomfortably and his eyes dart off to one side, betraying his feelings on the matter until he covers them again with a smile. “But that’s not exactly what you’re looking for, is it?”

The Master Builder shakes his head, though there’s a hint of interest in his expression. “Where’s the Think Tank? And don’t mess around like Bad Cop did.”

Good Cop’s hands lift from the wrist, as close as he can get to a surrendering gesture. “It’s on the infinitieth plus one floor. At the very top of the tower facing the infinite abyss.”

The astronaut hums in thought and taps the knife against his chin. He starts muttering to himself, Good Cop catching the word ‘spaceship’ several times, then turns his attention back on the cop. “We already know that Lord Business has the Kragle. Where’s he keeping it?”

Good Cop feels his smile slipping again. “I... I don’t know.”

The Master Builder frowns at him and waves the knife slowly. Threateningly. Good Cop’s eyes track the motion and he swallows, his smile held up by nervousness now. 

“You sure about that?” the astronaut asks.

Good Cop nods. “I really don’t know, buddy.”

“Man.” The astronaut’s eyes close, frowning in disappointment. “And here I was thinking I might actually be able to avoid doing this.”

He steps closer again and closes his hand around Good Cop’s left wrist, pinning it down tight and pressing the blade against his pinky finger again. “Last chance.” he warns, adding enough pressure to split the knuckle. It’s an incredibly sharp blade. “Still don’t know where the Kragle is?”

Good Cop’s eyes are as wide as dinner plates and filled with terror. “I don’t know! I swear!” he shouts. “Lord Business didn’t let us know where it is! He’s a paranoid man! Only the robots know! Please, please, don’t do this!”

The Master Builder doesn’t move while listening to Good Cop’s pleas. For a split second he presses down on the blade, but pulls back with a sigh when the cop let out a quiet whine. “Swear you’re not messing with me, man.” he demands, knife blade pointed toward Good Cop’s face.

“I swear! We don’t know!” Good Cop affirms.

After a moment the astronaut huffs out a sigh and stops pointing the blade at his captive. Then he shoots a serious look at Good Cop. “Give me Bad Cop back.” he demands. “I want him to swear it too.”

There’s a minute of hesitation. Good Cop knows that if he gives Bad Cop control he’ll likely be pushed back and be unable to take control again. But he also knows that this Master Builder seemingly wants an excuse to take off their fingers. So Good Cop eventually lets himself be switched out and is proven right when he feels Bad Cop’s fortress walls barricade him within their mind.

He’s mostly over the dizziness losing his glasses had caused, and he growls when he spots his glasses now perched on the astronaut’s head. “Give me my glasses!” he snaps.

The Master Builder doesn’t seem phased by the outburst. “You swear you don’t know where the Kragle is?”

“I’m not sayin’ one way or another.” Bad Cop growls and narrows his eyes, glaring hatefully at the astronaut. 

“You’re kind of a little shit, you know?” The other has the gall to grin in clear amusement. “I kinda like that.”

Bad Cop finds himself startled when all of a sudden the Master Builder moves in close, practically straddling his lap, and tucks the knife up close to his throat. He tries not to budge. As easily as that blade split his knuckle open he doesn’t want to test if his neck would react the same way.

They don’t exchange words this time. The astronaut seems more interested in studying Bad Cop’s face and, in turn, the cop studies him back.

The Master Builder looks younger than he’d originally thought. Maybe only pushing the edge of thirty if he’d have to guess. But the most interesting thing about him is his eyes. A light greenish-blue flecked and swirled with gold, the outside edge bordered with a color so dark it’s almost black. Like twin supernovas. It suits an astronaut, he thinks.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

Bad Cop’s face goes red. It’s not him who spoke, but the Master Builder.

“Wha?” the cop elegantly asks.

With a laugh the other moves back again. “They’re the blue of Neptune.” He pauses to grin widely. “Gorgeous.” Then he’s back on Bad Cop with the knife pressed against the back of his wrist.

Bad Cop can’t help it. He sputters for a moment and then, “Y’have a very weird way of flirting.”

It pulls another laugh from the astronaut- more of a genuine one this time. His grin morphs into more of an actual smile and he draws the blade away, expression hard to read. It’s a good look though, whatever it is. Eventually he seems to settle on something and swipes the knife across the back of Bad Cop’s wrist in a quick motion. The rope holding that hand down falls and Bad Cop blinks in surprise.

“Behind that wall,” he points behind the captive, “is a fire escape. Head down and to the left. Keep walking and don’t look back. You’ll reach a station in a few miles.” He snaps the knife closed and starts moving toward a door that the light barely illuminates. “You’ve got maybe ten minutes before someone else comes in here. I suggest you get up and break down the wall fast.”

Bad Cop stares at the retreating figure. “Why?” He has to know. “Why are y’just letting me go?”

The astronaut shrugs. “Because I like your shitty attitude? Because your eyes are Neptune blue and I really like them? Because the alternative is slitting your throat once we get everything we can out of you? I don’t know, man. Pick a reason.” 

He’s quick to peel the remaining ropes off his limbs and stand, watching the other carefully. “I’d say y’don’t actually want t’kill me. Maybe y’just don’t want blood on your hands.”

The Master Builder nods. “If I can avoid it.”

They stare at each other for a silent minute before Bad Cop suddenly whirls and punches the brick wall, shattering it on impact and leaping through the dust that billows up. He knows the Master Builder is watching his escape- can feel the eyes on his back. Soon enough he’s out of sight of the building and jogging down the road to the left. He wonders how many miles count as “a few”.

The astronaut continues to stare through the gaping hole in the wall long after Bad Cop’s out of sight. When the door finally opens behind him and surprised and angry voices filter in he turns with a disappointed scowl on his face. “He got the drop on me, guys.” he grumbles. “Should’ve known ropes wouldn’t hold down a guy like that.”

When everyone eventually filters out, either giving chase to a man long gone or planning their next hideout location, Benny returns to gazing through the broken wall into the streets below. He can’t help the wide smile that stretches across his lips.

“See you again soon, Bad Cop.”


End file.
